Installing electrical wiring and electrical wiring devices, including, but not limited to, receptacles, switches, transient voltage surge suppressors (TVSS), ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI), thermostats, timer devices, and sensors and the like, in buildings is very labor intensive. Skilled electricians are often needed to complete the installation. For large scale installations, the need for skilled electricians results in a significant financial outlay.
The installation process is typically split into two phases, a “rough-in phase” and a “trim-out phase.” During rough-in, electrical wiring is routed throughout the building. Device boxes are installed at various points in the building. These device boxes house one or more types of electrical wiring devices. For conventional wiring installations, the electrical wiring is routed through an opening formed in the device box, making the wire leads visible and accessible for the trim-out portion of the project.
During trim-out, an electrical wiring device is coupled to the exposed wire leads in the device box. In conventional electrical installations, the wire leads are stripped to expose the conductive electrical wires. The electrical wiring device is then electrically coupled to the stripped wire leads using a jumper, such that one end of the jumper is electrically coupled to the exposed wire leads forming a pigtail connection and the other end of the jumper is terminated to the electrical wiring device using a twist-on wire connector. During this process, each exposed wire lead must be electrically coupled to the electrical wiring device in this manner. Typically this means a hot wire conductor is coupled to a hot wire contact for the electrical wiring device, a neutral wire conductor is coupled to a neutral wire contact for the electrical wiring device, and a ground wire conductor is coupled to a ground wire contact for the electrical wiring device. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that, while one example has been provided for the wire connections completed during the rough-in and trim-out phases, other wiring designs exist based on the electrical design for the building and user preferences. For example, the electrical wiring and the devices connected thereto can be configured to transmit three-phase power.
Following proper procedures, when work is being conducted on the electrical wiring device, whether it be during installation, maintenance, or preventative maintenance, the power should be turned off at the circuit breaker box to ensure that the exposed conductive electrical wires and the contacts disposed on the electrical wiring device are not live. However, proper procedures are not always followed and the power is not always turned off, thereby creating a hazardous environment for the person that is replacing and/or maintaining the electrical wiring device. This could be due to lack of care or the fact that the person performing the electrical work does not know which circuit breaker should be turned off.